Astonishing X-Men
Astonishing X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Astonishing X-Men #63: 12 Jun 2013 Current Issue :Astonishing X-Men #64: 10 Jul 2013 Next Issue :Astonishing X-Men #65: 14 Aug 2013 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Cyclops/Scott "Slim" Summers' - Leader of the X-Men and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. Can shoot concussive beams of force from his eyes, and must wear ruby glasses to control those beams. Widower of Jean Grey; is now romantically involved with Emma Frost. *'The White Queen/Emma Frost' - Former enemy of the X-Men, now an ally and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. A powerful telepath who can also turn her body into a hard diamond-like substance. Romantially involved with Scott Summers. *'Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett' - An unaging goverment-trained killer with no knowledge of his past. Has a mutant healing power that allows him to recover from any injury, and sharp claws that extend from his hands. Constantly fights against his base instincts & training in order to do the right thing. *'The Beast/Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy' - Genius scientist of human genetics. Heightened agility. Body has undergone a series of successive mutations that have given him a body covered in blue hair and made him progressively more bestial in appearance. *'Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pride' - Recently returned to the X-Men after attempting a normal life in college. Can turn her body immaterial in order to pass through any object. Disrupts electronics when she 'phases' through them. *'Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin' - Previously believed dead, but recently discovered to be alive and has returned to the X-Men. Can change his flesh into an indestructable organic steel, and has tremendous strength when in steel form. Allies *'Professor X/Charles Xavier' - Founder of the X-Men and Xavier's School. The most powerful telepath on the planet. Confined to a wheelchair. Currently overseas in the former island nation of Genosha. *'Nick Fury' - Head of S.H.I.E.L.D., a government fighting force dedicated to defeating super-powered terrorists. Enemies *'Danger' - Formerly the Danger Room, the X-Men's artificially intelligent training ground built from alien technology. Has superceded its programming and now seeks to kill the X-Men. *'S.W.O.R.D.' - "Sentient Worlds Observation and Response Department." A secret branch of the goverment charged with dealing with alien threats to Earth. Believes that in the near future a mutant will be responsible for the destruction of an alien planet, and therefore wishes to stop all mutants before this happens. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' - A private academy dedicated to training young mutants in the use of their powers. Founded by Charles Xavier. Headquartered on a large campus in rural New England, centered around a large Mansion. Recent Storylines Astonishing X-Men #64 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Astonishing X-Men #63 Past Storylines Astonishing X-Men #12 "Dangerous," part 6 of 6. Astonishing X-Men #11 "Dangerous," part 5 of 6. Danger travels to Genosha and fights Charles Xavier. Astonishing X-Men #10 "Dangerous," part 4 of 6. The X-Men battle Danger, their old training Danger Room given form, and it defeats them, then heads off to Genosha to confront its creator, Charles Xavier. Astonishing X-Men #9 "Dangerous," part 3 of 6. After a student commits suicide in the Danger Room, it reveals its sentience, gets around its no-killing safeties, goes insane, and tries to kill the other students. Astonishing X-Men #8 "Dangerous," part 2 of 6. A mysterious force is attacking the Mansion, knocking out the psychics and using a broken-down Sentinel. Astonishing X-Men #7 "Dangerous," part 1 of 6. "Gifted" Issues #1-6. Cyclops and Emma Frost re-form a core group of X-Men as super-heroes, intended to once again be a public force for good, with costumes and everything. A cure for the 'mutant gene' is announced, causing philosophic diffences to surface among the X-Men. The X-Men battle Ord, a powerful alien, and learn that Colossus, a former X-Man once believed dead, isn't. (Collected in Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1) Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1: Gifted' - Collects #1-6. "Cyclops and Emma Frost re-form the X-Men with the express purpose of "astonishing" the world. But when breaking news regarding the mutant gene unexpectedly hits the airwaves, will it derail their new plans before they even get started? As demand for the "mutant cure" reaches near-riot levels, the X-Men go head-to-head with the enigmatic Ord, with an unexpected ally — and some unexpected adversaries — tipping the scales!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115315 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 2: Dangerous' - Collects #7-12. "A tragic death at the Xavier Institute reveals a powerful enemy living among the X-Men that they could never have suspected - and no, it's not Magneto. Things heat up in a way none of the X-Men ever dreamed, but will teamwork save the day when they can't even depend on themselves?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511677X *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 3: Torn' - Collects #13-18. "Emma Frost’s erratic behavior has the X-Men spinning in a non-stop downward spiral. Will an unlikely union be the final straw? After secretly lying in wait for months, the new Hellfire Club makes its move! Plus: The X-Man destined to destroy the Breakworld stands revealed! Who is it, and what will be their fate?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117598 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 4: Unstoppable' - Collects #19-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. "After the shocking and brain-smashing events of recent issues, the X-Men are off to protect the Earth from its destruction at the hands of the Breakworld. And when it’s all over, nothing will ever be the same!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122540 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 5: Ghost Box' - Collects #25-30 & Ghost Boxes #1-2. "The X-Men are called to the scene of a murder that appears to have involved heretofore unknown mutants. The team’s resident scientist, Beast, discovers that though the victim was indeed a mutant, his mutation appears to be artificially produced. The team races to a spaceship graveyard in Indonesia in their search for the murderer, who they find huddled over the mysterious Ghost Box, preparing to activate it. The murderer reveals himself to also be a mutant, but commits suicide rather than give the X-Men any information as to his, or the Ghost Box’s, origins. With mysterious, artificially created mutants popping up out of nowhere, the X-Men must struggle to unlock the mysteries of the Ghost Box: What is the device’s purpose, and why was it sent to Earth?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127887 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 6: Exogenetic' - Collects #31-35. "The X-Men go up against all-new versions of some of their worst foes: genetically-manipulated Brood missiles, meat Sentinels and an island monster modeled after Krakoa." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131698 *'Astonishing X-Men: Xenogenesis' - Collects Xenogenesis #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140336 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 7: Monstrous' - Collects #36-37, 39, 41. - WorldCat - ISBN 078515115X *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 8: Children of the Brood' - Collects #38, 40, 42, 43. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157883 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 9: Exalted' - Collects #44-47. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161783 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 10: Northstar' - Collects #48-51. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161805 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 11: Weaponized' - Collects #52-56 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785164154 *'X-Men: X-Termination' - Collects #60-61, plus X-Treme X-Men #12-13, Age of Apocalypse #13-14, and X-Termination #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184430 - (forthcoming, July 2013) *'Astonishing X-Men by Joss Whedon and John Cassaday Ultimate Collection, book 1' - Collects #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161945 *'Astonishing X-Men by Joss Whedon and John Cassaday Ultimate Collection, book 2' - Collects #13-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161953 Hardcovers *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123016 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #13-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122532 *'Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Box' - Collects #25-30 & Ghost Boxes #1-2. "It all starts on a spaceship hovering 300 hundred feet above the twisted wreckage of Chaparanga Beach. Its sole inhabitant: the mysterious Subject X. Five minutes - just five minutes is all he needs, all he's asking for. Can the X-Men afford to give it to him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133909 *'Astonishing X-Men: Exogenetic' - Collects #31-35. "The X-Men go up against all-new versions of some of their worst foes: genetically-manipulated Brood missiles, meat Sentinels and an island monster modeled after Krakoa." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131493 *'Astonishing X-Men: Xenogenesis' - Collects Xenogenesis #1-5. "Something’s happening in the tiny East African city of Mbangwi. Something that requires immediate investigation. A newborn sprouts metal electrodes and explodes, taking out an entire hospital. Is this the first wave of mutant rebirth that the X-Men have been praying for — or something very, very different? Something sinister?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785144919 *'Astonishing X-Men: Monstrous' - Collects #36-37, 39, 41. "Not all monsters are easy to spot — some of them live among us, undetected or long forgotten. Some of them live inside us, in the dark corners of our hearts, feeding on our secret fears of loss. But in the Marvel Universe, most of them live on Monster Island. Or, at least, they did. A mysterious exodus is under way; monsters spilling onto nearby shores — with catastrophic results — and it falls upon a small group of X-Men to both save the population from destruction and solve an imposing riddle: What are monsters afraid of?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151141 *'Astonishing X-Men: Children of the Brood' - Collects #38, 40, 42, 43. "While Cyclops, Emma and Wolverine are off in Japan dealing with giant monsters, something dire happens that demands the X-Men's attention. With their leaders away, should the X-Men deny their help? HELL NO! Storm, Colossus and Kitty Pryde join Beast and Agent Brand to take on the Brood. But when intergalactic law prevents the destruction of an enemy who can only be defeated by extermination, the X-Men have a problem. Are Storm and her crew up to the task? And what is Cyclops going to say when he learns of this?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157875 *'Astonishing X-Men: Exalted' - Collects #44-47. "Something isn't what it seems. Storm needs Cyclops' help with a special mission against Sentinels, but it ends up being much more than they bargained for. Oh, and they kiss. WHAT!?!? Who has kidnapped them, who are these familiar looking mutants, and what is the true identity of the villain Saviour?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161775 *'Astonishing X-Men: Northstar' - Collects #48-51. "The X-Men return to New York City, but it’s not a social call — the Marauders are back! Something from Northstar’s past has resurfaced and is looking for revenge — and when his boyfriend Kyle goes missing, will Northstar choose him or the team? Plus: Karma is losing control of her mind and taking control of the other X-Men — but all that pales in comparison to how this story ends." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166424 *'Astonishing X-Men by Joss Whedon & John Cassaday Omnibus' - Collects #1-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138013 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Issues #1-24: Writer: Joss Whedon, Artist: John Cassaday, Colorist: Laura Martin, Leterer: Chris Eliopoulos, Editor: Mike Marts Issues #25-30: Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist/Covers: Simone Bianchi. Issues #31+: Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist/Covers: Phil Jimenez. Publishing History First published in 2004. This is the third series with the title Astonishing X-Men. The second was a miniseries published in 1999 as part of the "Age of Apocalypse" storyline. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Astonishing X-Men #65: 14 Aug 2013 :Astonishing X-Men #66: 28 Aug 2013 :Astonishing X-Men #67: 11 Sep 2013 :Astonishing X-Men #68: 09 Oct 2013 News & Features * 19 Jun 2012 - Marjorie Liu Officiates X-Men's First Same-Sex Wedding * 23 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/astonishing-x-men-liu-perkins-120123.html Marjorie Liu & Mike Perkins Ready to Astonish With X-Men] * 23 Nov 2011 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/p/detail/greg-pak-talks-x-men-making-out-dead-mans-run Greg Pak Talks X-Men Making Out, Dead Man's Run] * 27 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/astonishing-x-men-greg-pak-111026.html Greg Pak on Cyclops and Storm's Astonishing X-Men Secrets] * 26 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/astonishing-x-men-james-asmus-111026.html Astonishing X-Men Collects on Emma Frost's Debt to Danger] * 06 Jul 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33129 X-Position: Daniel Way on Deadpool, Astonishing X-Men] * 15 Feb 2011 - [http://blog.newsarama.com/2011/02/14/christos-gage-and-juan-bobillo-join-astonishing-x-men-in-may/ Christos Gage and Juan Bobillo Join Astonishing X-Men in May] * 15 Feb 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-astonishing-line-100215.html Marvel Creates New Reader Friendly Astonishing Line] * 18 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=31971 Astonishing X-Men: Behind The Scenes] * 13 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18411 Bianchi Talks Astonishing X-Artwork] * 01 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17057 Bianchi's Astonishing X-Men Designs] * 16 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150253 Talking Astonishing X-Men with Axel Alonso] * 15 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13373 WWLA: Alonso Talks Astonishing X-Men] * 27 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11370 CCI: The Art of Astonishment: Bianchi Talks Astonishing X-Men] * 27 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11349 CCI: Astonishing Evolution - Alonso Talks Astonishing X-Men] * 27 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/Marvel/AXMEllis.html SDCC '07: Ellis Does Astonishing X-Men] * 27 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/Marvel/Simone.html SDCC '07: Bianchi Talks Astonishing X-Men] * 19 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6461 Joss Whedon On His Return to Astonishing X-Men - Full Transcript] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:Astonishing X-Men Category:Super-Hero